


Remember Yourself

by BadGoose



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Becky as a children's television host, Eventual Romance, F/F, Friendship comes first, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadGoose/pseuds/BadGoose
Summary: Sometimes your guardian angel can come at the most unexpected of times. Sasha never expected to find hers at a children's television show of all places.
Relationships: Sasha Banks/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19





	Remember Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little positive mental health fic that I feel really passionate about. In this time more than ever, keeping care of your mental health is important and the world can always use more positivity wrapped up in a cute little Team Bae bow. Hope you enjoy!

Quite often in the last year Sasha had found herself questioning everything. Life was exhausting and countless sleepless nights only compounded the problem. She never felt like she was in the right frame of mind to make important decisions, but life didn’t wait for you to be ready. The biggest decisions of your life rarely come at the perfect time. They prefer chaos. To test the individual. But how many tests do you have to pass? When is there an end to the struggle? Did it ever really end? Would the universe ever be satisfied?

Sasha didn’t know if she wanted to know the answer. She just pushed onwards. Day after day. Followed by the pile of responsibilities and obligations that never seemed to dwindle no matter how much work she put into it. 

Even as she walked up to the nondescript building where her next story was waiting, Sasha’s shoulders felt the weight of what was still yet to be done. 

As a senior in college there was plenty of stress from the normal scramble to make sure everything was in order for graduation. Sasha didn’t make it easier on herself by running track and writing for the school newspaper. The latter of which was her reason for having to take a bus off campus and then walk several blocks before arriving at what her phone said was the correct location. 

When Xavier Woods- the editor-in-chief gave her the story Sasha had been a little reluctant. After her last story exposing a fraternity for its barbaric and outdated hazing policy, a story about some local public television kids show fighting as their funding was pulled seemed like a massive step down. 

But Sasha hadn’t gotten to where she was by complaining, and Xavier had become a good friend since she’d joined the paper. She took the assignment even if she couldn’t summon up an ounce of passion or care for it. Who cared about some kids show being cancelled? Sasha was sure there was hundreds of similar sob stories all across the country. 

Her lack of enthusiasm didn’t preclude Sasha’s professionalism. She’d pulled her bright pink hair into tight ponytail and worn her thin glasses. At a point in time she’d contemplated going back to her normal hair color but she’d found it worked to make people underestimate her intelligence at first glance. She’d managed to get some interesting answers from people over time that might have otherwise been closed off to her questioning. 

As she walked up to the door Sasha smoothed down the form fitting black skirt that ended just above her knees and took a look at herself in the glass door to make sure her outfit was perfect. It was also the only professional outfit she could afford and therefor got far more use than it should. Hence, why she now considered herself an expert with an iron. 

Sasha almost had to roll her eyes as she opened the door and a tiny bell rang out that somehow sounded like it was happy. How? Sasha had no idea. It was just a feeling. 

The moment she stepped inside she felt as if she’d been transported to a different world. It wasn’t just the decorations that covered the front desk. What looked like hundreds of handwritten letters- often in crayon or some other colorful writing utensil, taped along every inch to where it was nearly impossible to tell what it covered. Like some weird hipster way of wrapping presents. One whole wall lined nearly all the way to the ceiling of carefully framed photos. Stacked so high that they’d need a ladder to continue lining the wall. A woman with vivid orange hair and a smile that somehow shined even brighter was in every one of them. A different child in each of them- some with wheelchairs, and other obvious signs of their daily struggle. But each of them, without fail, had a smile on their face and looked full of life. 

More than any of the decorations, there was just a feeling that washed over her as she entered. Like walking under a waterfall that cleansed the weight from her heart. 

The girl- well woman, even if she wasn’t much dressed like it, behind the desk completed the otherworldly positive aesthetic of the lobby. A cheery smile on her face that no one should have at work in the morning and a sideways ponytail that Sasha hadn’t seen on a person since she was in grade school. “Good morning. My name’s Bayley! How can I help?” 

Sasha felt out of place amongst all this positive energy but did her best to act unaffected. Putting on a professional smile and walking up to the desk with her hand held out steadily. “Sasha Banks. I’m here for an interview with Ms. Lynch. I was told that she’d be free at nine.” 

The woman she now knew as Bayley was smiling brightly. “Not much of a handshake person. More of a hugger.” 

Sasha swallowed reflexively. “Good to know.” She said simply as she continued to hold out her hand. 

Bayley just continued to smile and nodded her head as she reached out to gently take hold of Sasha’s hand. “Very nice to meet you. She’s just finishing up a segment, but should be done soon. Let me show you the way.” 

“That’d be nice.” Sasha replied when in truth she’d much rather wander on her own. Waiting patiently as the other woman came from behind the desk and led her towards a blue door at the back of the room. 

“She likes to take pictures with her fans.” Bayley suddenly said as they walked. 

“I’m sorry?” 

Bayley pointed towards the wall of framed photos. “All those on the wall. I saw you looking earlier.” 

“What makes them special?” Sasha asked out of curiosity. “I assume she has more fans than that. Why do they get a space on the wall?” 

The other woman’s smile lessened by a fraction and Sasha could swear that she’d never seen smile so genuine and filled with sorrow at the same time. “Because Becky doesn’t want to forget them now that they aren’t around. She always comes in early...” 

Sasha was stunned into silence and the other woman’s smile made perfect sense. The whole room holding a melancholy that felt all too familiar. 

They were silent as they moved through the blue door. Following down the hallway. Tiles patterned in such a way Sasha felt like they’d be able to guide her even without the other woman. Moving down till they reached a wooden door, painted a bright untarnished green. A small hand painted sign over the top that simply said ‘ _Home’_ in loopy, scrawled pink, and a bright red light above it that was currently lit up. 

Sasha was glad when Bayley pushed the door open first and ushered her inside with a silent shushing noise. Convinced that her hand would somehow taint the beautiful innocence of it all. 

She’d came in expecting nothing, but Sasha felt overwhelmed simply being here and she hadn’t even met the subject of her story. She wondered if Xavier had sent her here on purpose. They’d gotten drunk a few times at the rare college party she actually attended and he was one of the only people she’d ever confide in about her constant insecurity. How no matter what she did, how many perfect scores she achieved it never was enough to stop the doubting voices in her head. He always was so damn positive. Him sending her to someplace like this was such a Xavier move. He meant well but sometimes that could land him in trouble with her. 

Sasha stepped through the doorway and if she wasn’t such a cynic, she might attribute the shivers on the back of her neck to something magical, or altogether unexplainable. The sense of warmth that seemed to permeate every corner of the studio. But instead she simply put it down to the change in air pressure. Completely reasonable. 

There wasn’t anything all that different from any other movie or television studio. Not that she had been in all that many, but she’d seen enough behind the scenes footage to have a good idea. There was a couple of sets off to the side and unlit. A bunch of obviously fake trees, colorful furniture that was all sized for children, and even an oversized mailbox with small sections of wooden fencing attached to each side. 

In the center of the room a warm light cascaded from the ceiling like the sun. Shining down on the main stage where the redheaded woman she’d seen in the photos stood. Her smile even brighter and more sincere in person than Sasha could have imagined. 

It felt surreal as Sasha watched the woman’s gaze turn her way. First making contact with Bayley and greeting her with a loving sincerity that made the journalist feel real envy for a moment. Of exactly what she didn’t like admitting to herself. 

When her gaze fell on Sasha she couldn’t explain exactly why, but she felt uneasy. 

“Take a five everyone. We’ll finish off the last segment after. Thanks!” 

Sasha wasn’t sure why but she hadn’t expected an Irish accent. Her mind hadn’t even caught up to that when suddenly the other woman was walking over to her. That cheerful, unassailable smile still there in full. But this time it was directed solely at her. 

Heart fluttering against her will as she drew closer, looking nothing like what she’d have expected a children’s television host to look like. A black leather jacket with the sleeves rolled up to show two forearms full of so much color there wasn’t much room left for skin to show through. Charcoal gray jeans with the left knee worn away completely to expose pale unmarked skin beneath. Not from a choice of fashion, but from kneeling down to be on the kid’s level. 

It felt like it had taken a year for the redhead to reach them. 

It felt like she there way too quickly. 

Sasha wasn’t sure. 

She stared for a moment as the woman held out her hand. 

“Good mornin’ lass! Name’s Becky. Yours?” 

All Sasha could muster was, “Sasha,” as she reached out and grabbed a hold of the redhead’s hand for the first time. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it feel free to leave kudos or a comment. Thanks for even bothering to read, and I hope this fic will make your day a little brighter. <3


End file.
